hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 39: The Battle For America
The thirty-ninth episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on October 16, 2009. It adapts The Battle For America from the second published volume of the manga, although it was originally an Extra Story. Plot Summary Holy Roman Empire and Chibitalia Holy Roman Empire asks Chibitalia to join him and become the new Roman Empire; Chibitalia takes his hand and agrees. HRE promises that he'll make "her" happy and begins to lean in to kiss "her", but is wakened by a shrill beeping. He sits up in bed and realizes that it was only a dream. The Battle For The New World Finland sits on the grass and sobs; injuries can be seen on his body. The narrator explains that in the 17th century, Sweden, Finland, and German mercenaries created "New Sweden", a colony that would later become the state of Delaware. He goes on to say that the pioneers became too full of themselves and picked a fight with the Dutch, which caused the Netherlands to invade and defeat them. Finland asks for England and France to hear him out. France asks what happened while England asks if he tripped and fell. Finland replies that he and Sweden built a villa, but was beaten by Netherlands. Though the two other nations agree that it's a terrible situation, each secretly thinks the land will eventually be his anyway. Continuing his account, Finland mentions the appearance of a mysterious boy. He states that the boy doesn't appear to be from the neighboring villages, then worries about what would happen if Netherlands finds him (as a laughing demonic silhouette is shown). After asking Finland about the boy, England and France considers the possibility that he might be "one of them". The three wonder if he could be their little brother, though England and France immediately start fighting over ownership (as a frightened Finland watches). Our Little Brother The three find the young America in a bush, looking back and forth and making "kyoro kyoro" noises (Japanese onomatopoeia for "looking curiously"). Finland confirms that the child is the same one he mentioned, and England says that the child is like them. England claims that America must be related to him because they have the same hair; France insists that America's eyebrows resemble his own, so they must be related. Finland looks over at America and asks what part he shares, but both France and England quickly backtrack and state that resemblance doesn't mean much and that it only matters how much one loves him. England The Flag Crusher England returns to the field to find the young America holding a rabbit. America says he is happy to see him, though England is confused as to why the child hasn't run away. America answers by saying he's learned a lot about himself. England says that he is also glad to see the young America and decides that, starting today, America will be his younger brother. The young America nods and says he'll call him onii-chan, causing England to become startled as he flashes back to various points in his life: *His older brother Scotland (represented by a bird) hitting his head. *A younger France declaring that England will be his servant. *A beat-up Spain swearing revenge on him. *A messenger informing England that one of his brothers sent him a curse written on a note. *Henry VIII informing him that he's mad that he can't marry a young girl. Wiping away his tears, England tells America to simply call him "England". Character Appearances *England *France *Finland *America (child) *Spain (flashback) *Chibitalia *Holy Roman Empire *Netherlands (as a silhouette) *Scotland (flashback, not shown on screen) *Henry VIII (flashback) *Messenger (flashback) Voice Cast *Narrator: Yuki Kaida *America: Katsuyuki Konishi (eyecatch) *Young America: Ai Iwamura *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France, Messenger: Masaya Onosaka *Finland: Takahiro Mizushima *Spain: Go Inoue *Chibitalia: Aki Kanada *Holy Roman Empire: Jun Konno *Netherlands: Hiroki Yasumoto English Dub Cast *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *America: Eric Vale (eyecatch) *Britain: Scott Freeman *France: J. Michael Tatum *Finland: Clint Bickham *Spain: Dave Trosko *Chibitalia: Brina Palencia *Holy Roman Empire: Chris Cason Trivia *The first segment with Holy Roman Empire is original to the anime, though it reuses animation from both Episode 11 and Episode 22 in the dream sequence. It may have been loosely based on the strip Chibitalia And The Holy Roman Empire, where HRE dreams of Chibitalia being one with him. The scene is notable for the confusing usage of an alarm clock in the 17th century, as well as being the first scene in the anime to depict HRE without his hat. *In the original manga, there was an opening segment featuring Sweden and Finland at their new home. They wind up discovering the young America while out fishing, only for America to run off in a panic. Sweden and Finland then discuss the idea of having a kid to take care of. *Although Netherlands is the more proper name, he is often labeled as Holland as well due to the fact that the Japanese word used for the country is Oranda and derives from the latter word. *The footnote about Sweden and Finland in the episode is based on one that followed after the scene with England and France arguing over who would be America's brother. An omake illustration depicts Sweden, Finland, and a German mercenary marching off. *Though the adult America does not appear in this episode, Katsuyuki Konishi is credited for the role due to voicing the eyecatch version of America. *In the original manga, a speech bubble from the offscreen Scotland shows him calling England a "rotten little brother". In the anime, only the thrown bird is depicted. *In the original Animate.TV broadcast, the episode ran an extra 17 seconds due to an advert for France's CD. *In some translations "bro" is used instead of "onii-chan". Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes